


My ex followed me on instagram? idk what to do

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Exes, M/M, Nipple Play, Reunions, Social Media, okay luhan followed minseok on instagram and i am not liable for my actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: FOUR. YEARS





	My ex followed me on instagram? idk what to do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mini Xiuhan revival and a major thanks to my daughter Aki's [tweet](https://twitter.com/mintsock/status/1052560040157204481).  
> PS sorry for crappy formatting. ao3 is not in love with the chat post format :/

 

2018.10.17 18:51  
My ex followed me on instagram? idk what to do he dumped me a year ago for his girlfriend who’s like 20 years younger than him :/ btw i am 28, gay male  
Posted by: Anonymous

∟How old is your ex if his girlfriend is 20 years younger? Is this a lolita thing?

∟Was the breakup ugly? If so block him

∟It is hard to know what to do without sharing more info about your relationship

∟BLOCK HIM

∟Stan Loona

∟Maybe give him a chance. You don’t know maybe he has changed.

∟BLOKC HIM

∟Honestly relationships are tricky, there are so many variables. And askign other people to judge or comment or tell you what to do without knowing the variables is expecting a lot from strangers. What if I told you to follow him and he ended up being a psychopath? You can’t expect anonymous people on the internet to figure out your relationships for you. Sickening.

                ∟Literally, you are on a relationship forum…..

                ∟Stan Loona

                ∟Any Armys here?

                                ∟ffs

∟Work from home and make 1$500 a week! My aunt did it and so can you. Easy work and fun!!!!!! Find out more information by going to XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

∟BLOCK HIM

∟Give him a chance. What if you regret it later?

∟BLOCK HIM

∟Wait, that ass monkey followed you? WTF. And no this is totally not Baekhyun….

 

Minseok shut his laptop, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He leaned back in his chair, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Another sigh.

Okay, so maybe posting his issues to a Naver forum was not the smartest thing he had ever done. But hey, it wasn’t the stupidest either. Dating Lu Han would have to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever done, hands down. Asking for advice as an anonymous user was in no way as idiotic as spending seven years with a man who ended up moving away, struggling to maintain a long-distance relationship for three of those years, and then dealing with him breaking up via text. _And then following him on Instagram a year later._

Minseok grabbed for his phone, punching in the passcode and frowning at the screen. He had his Instagram app up; he had it up for the last twelve hours. Ever since:

 _1_ _new follower_

_7_Lu has followed you_

It didn’t make any sense. They hadn’t talked since the breakup. Lu Han was very much in a relationship with someone else (seriously like twenty years younger or something judging by the pics he saw when he clicked on Lu Han’s Instagram). They no longer had mutual friends. They were completely separated. Done. Absolutely finished. Didn’t even live in the same country.

So why was Lu Han suddenly following him?

And why…. why did Minseok feel the need even to consider following him back?

The phone vibrated in his palm, Minseok jumping in surprise at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts. Once he saw who was calling, he knew he would have to answer or face a thousand messages until he did.

“Hey Baek.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Baekhyun huffed into the phone. “Lu Han is following you on Instagram?”

“Y-yeah.” Minseok leaned back in the chair, crossing his legs. The moment he had read the last comment on his post, he knew he would get the call.

It was a call he was trying to avoid. He had anticipated how Baekhyun, his best friend, or Jongdae, his other best friend, would react to the news, which is why he wasn’t going to tell them. It was why he posted on an anonymous internet forum. He was curious what people without bias would say, figuring they could give the best advice. Baekhyun and Jongdae had a definite bias. _Definite bias._

“I’m assuming you blocked him?” Baekhyun asked, tone biting. When Minseok didn’t answer, he stuttered into the phone. “Are you serious? Minseok, he’s an asshole! Did you forget what he did? Why would you even think about not blocking him? He is selfish and a dick and treated you like shit, and I will slap the shit out of him if I ever see him again and that’s a promise.”

“Baek, take a deep breath. _He wasn’t that bad_.”

“No! Not until you block that asshat. I refuse to breathe until then.”

“I guess you’ll just die then,” Minseok said into the receiver, disconnecting the call a second later. He tossed his phone onto his desk and groaned, feeling equal parts annoyed and confused.

What was Lu Han doing?

What did it all mean?

 

 

  
To add some detail because people were asking. We dated for four years before he had to move away for his job. Was in a LDR for three years after that. We were in love and he was a nice guy. Everything was fine until the last year and then we drifted apart. We didn’t talk as much. The way he broke up with me though was bad. He texted me he wanted to see other people. We haven’t talked since.  
Posted by: Anonymous

∟BLOCK HIM

∟It sounds like you still have feelings for him. Reach out to him and ask how he is. Maybe he wants to get back together?

∟He clearly wants some. Probably is single and thinks you’re easy. Don’t give in. I will cheer for you, anon!

 ∟BLOCK HIM HE IS AN ASSHAT LOVE BAEKHYUN

∟BLOCK HIM

∟How much money does he earn? Are you single right now? Were you guys really serious when you were dating?

∟Stan Loona

∟Maybe it is a good thing to reach out to him. It sounds like you never had closure from yoru relationship ending.

∟He broke up via text? Yeah, block his sorry ass.

∟You never explained the Lolita thing

                ∟Wait this is a Lolita thing? OMG I can’t believe it. Let’s report it

               ∟ Any armys here?

                                ∟ffs

 

Minseok reached for his glass of water, the sleeve of his shirt brushing past the silverware, the fork nearly catching on the fabric.

“So, you’re a traditional medicine doctor?” He raised the glass to his lips. His throat felt dry, scratchy. He also needed a distraction, something to do to break up the awkward atmosphere.

“Yes. Have you ever tried acupuncture?” Kim Junmyeon was handsome, with full cheeks, dark eyes, and a smile that could win over anyone. He was dressed impeccably in a suit, and he had held the door open for Minseok when they arrived.

He was perfect.

“No. I haven’t.”

He would be the perfect boyfriend. For someone. Minseok had quickly surmised that person wasn’t going to be him. From the moment they had sat down at the overpriced seafood place, Minseok had known it wasn’t going to work. He didn’t feel that connection, that spark, no matter how many times Junmyeon smiled at him or complimented him. Or asked him questions about himself.

“You should stop by my office when you’re free. You could try it out,” Junmyeon offered.

“Um. Yeah. If I have time.” Minseok feigned a smile. Jogndae was going to be so disappointed that Minseok had yet again hit a brick wall on a blind date he had arranged.

Minseok tried very hard to stifle the thought that kept reoccurring. _He isn’t Lu Han._

 

For those who asked: I’m single. He has a really good job, he works in business. We were serious when we were together, we even talked about getting married one day. Also, please stop mentioning Lolita in the comments. I had to look it up to see what it even was. There is nothing like that going on.  
Posted by: Anonymous

∟BLOCK HIM

∟Sounds like what someone into Lolita fashion would say. Reporting you. Pervert

∟You posted your ooriginal comment five days ago. Have you still not made up your mind? If you are still tinking about it just follow him and get it over with. I hate indecisive people.

∟BAEKHYUN KNOWS EVERYTHING BLOCK HIM BLOOOCKKKK HIMMMMMMMMM

∟It sounds like you had a really lovely relationship with your ex. Let me ask you this: would it be too painful to talk to him if you guys had to remain jsut friends? You said he has a girlfriend. How do you feel about that? Is that too much to talk to him now knowing uyou can only be friends?

∟Just so you know his ex is into Lolita stuff and that is who he is dating now. Please report.

∟Do you still love him?

∟follow him and get back together he sounds loaded. money is better than feelings trust me I went to college

∟Stan Loona

∟Do you want to meet single women in your area? There are single hot women who want to talk to you right now. Visit XXXXXXX and start chattging today.

                ∟He said he is gay.

               ∟ Any armys here?

                             ∟   ffs

 

“Do I have to?” Minseok would do almost anything for his family. _Almost._ But even he had his limits.

“But we’re going to drink with dinner. We can’t drive after that. “His younger sister jutted out her bottom lip, giving him the pout that made him want to recoil further. Acting cute wasn’t his Achilles heel. No, his Achilles heel was---

“Minseok, if you take the girls shopping I’ll make that cake you like,” his mother called from the kitchen.

Damnit. It was impossible to say no to cake.

“Fine,” he muttered.

His sister squealed in delight. “Thank you! I promise it won’t be an all-day thing.”

Minseok didn’t believe her. She was going out with her bridesmaids to try on dresses. It was most definitely going to be an all-day thing. He resigned himself to his fate, trudging into the kitchen to steal a spoonful of whatever his mother was cooking in consolation.

She smiled at him as he entered, that sweet but slightly scary smile that meant she had something on her mind. “Dear, have you met anyone lately?” she asked.

Minseok shook his head.

“Your father and I were just talking. It feels…” She paused like she was trying to find the right words. “Strange marrying off our younger child first.”

“Gay marriage isn’t legal here, you know.” Minseok padded towards the stove, feeling an increased need to stuff some food in his mouth.

“Yes, but you could go overseas. Minseok, you haven’t dated anyone since--”

“When are you going to make the cake?” Minseok interrupted, reaching for a spoon.

His mother sighed but didn’t continue on the topic. “Tomorrow, dear. I’ll make it tomorrow.”

 

 

I don’t know if I still love him. We were together for a long time. He is the first person I loved. I also don’t know if I could be just friends with him. How is that something I could know? Any advice? And he isn’t loaded. We make about the same amount of money.

Posted by: Anonymous

∟JFC YOU STILL LOVE HIM DON’T YOU. BAEKHYUN IS DISPLEASED AND YEAH I CAN SPEAK ABOUT MYSELF IN THIRD PERSON IF I WANT AT LEAST IM NOT CONSIDERING TALKING TO MY ASSHAT OF AN EX-BOY FRIED.  F YOU.

∟When you think about him with another person, how do you feel? Do you want to cry? Are you jealous? If you are, then you can know that you can’t just be friends. You still have feelings for him.

∟Sounds like ur loaded 2. Date me. I’m gay, gorgeous, and 24. You can follow me on Instagram @OhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhSehun.

                ∟Just so you know he is into Lolita stuff.

                ∟Holy crap you really are gorgeous. Hey I’m the OPs friend Baekhyun. IG @Baekhyunnie. We should date.

                ∟Any armys here?

                                ∟ffs

∟This post makes me uncomfortable OP

               ∟ Your face makes me uncomfortable

∟STAN LOONA STAN LOONASTAN LOONA STAN LOONA STAN LOONA STAN LOONA

∟I know this is kind of OT but please Vote for the MAMAs

             ∟   Die

∟You still haven’t made up your mind WTF youre  hopeless SHRUG EMOJI

∟Make mad money working from home!!!!! $250 / hour my grandfather did it too so can you. Only requirement is a computer or smartphone. Learn how here XXXXXX

            ∟    Die

 

“You cried for like a week.” Jongdae set the mugs down on the table, sliding one towards Minseok.

They were in the kitchen of the apartment Jongdae and Baekhyun shared, a cramped, tiny thing that was usually made that much smaller by their perpetual clutter. Still, it had its charms.  Mostly comprised of unlimited sports channels and every video game ever, but hey, _charms were charms_.

“It wasn’t a week,” Minseok mumbled, taking the steaming mug in his hands.

“Fine. Five days. Really, it doesn’t matter. What matters is he broke up with you in a really shitty way after barely talking to you for weeks. I had to see my best friend cry and be depressed for a long time after that. You have to understand, we’re worried about you.” While Baekhyun liked to yell, Jongdae had a gentler way of conveying his disapproval. “I was hoping you would hit it off with Junmyeon. But you didn’t and Baekhyun showed me some of the things you’ve been posting on Naver. Minseok, we don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“He has a girlfriend,” Minseok said, like the four words would somehow make it better.

“And you’re still in love with him,” Jongdae replied, raising his mug to his lips.

Minseok sighed, staring down into the steaming black liquid. Was he really still in love with Lu Han? Was he?

“He isn’t a bad person,” Minseok said quietly. “The only bad thing he did was break up with me.”

Lu Han was kind. He was thoughtful. He had treated Minseok with respect for ninety-nine percent of their relationship. He worried about him. Doted on him and loved him unconditionally. And Minseok had done the same in turn.

They had been so in love. So deeply in love.

“I would argue he _is_ a bad person no matter what he did before. If he was really good, he wouldn’t have broken up with you like that.”

“We all make mistakes.”

Jongdae exhaled sharply. He set his mug down, leveling his gaze at his best friend. “I’m only going to say this once because I hate saying it at all. But I know you. And even if this makes my best friend protective radar go nuts, I can suck it up.”

Minseok stared at him, waiting, wondering.

“This is way too dramatic of a situation considering we are only talking about an Instagram follow.  Just follow him back, Minseok. Social media shouldn’t be this dramatic.” Jogndae cracked a smile, his serious facade broken. “It will be okay.

For the first time in a week, Minseok felt a weight lifted from his shoulders.

 

 

Update: I decided to follow him back. I did it last night. Thank you everyone for your help.

Posted by: Anonymous

∟I reluctantly agree to continue being your friend but that is mostly because your emo posts lead me to Sehun and he is super hot love Baekhyun

∟I stoped caring about this post days ago

               ∟ Then why are you respondign to it?

                              ∟  Stan Loona

                                                ∟Any armys here?

                                                           ∟     I fucking hate this site

∟I am so hapy you made the decision you did. Fighting, anon!

∟BLOCK HIM

∟Yay!!!!! Good job! I am happy it worked out for you.

∟Wow what a dumb move. Enjoy your crappy life anon

 

 

 _1_ _new message_

Minseok was lying in bed, scrolling through the news when the notif popped up. His heart skipped a beat, and he was seriously annoyed eh had any reaction at all. Because since the night before, he had been waiting. As much as he hated it, he had been waiting to see if Lu Han would message him.

He opened his app, holding his breath for a moment as he clicked on the message icon.

And then he froze, finger perched above his phone screen.

It was from Lu Han.

He opened the message, heart thudding in his chest. The last words Lu Han had said to him, had texted him, were _goodbye_. And now….

_Hi_

Minseok blinked at the screen. What. The. Fuck.

 

 

Another Update: He just DMed me saying hi and I don’t know how to respond. Please offer suggestions

Posted by: Anonymous

∟Tell his girlfriend on him! OMG what a creep.

∟STANNNNN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNAAAAAAAAAAA

∟Maybe he broke up with his girlfriend? Did you ask?

∟SCUMMY MCSCUMMERSON IS A SCUM AGAIN. BAEKHYUN KNOWS ALL <33333

∟BLOCK HIM FOR REAL THIS TIME

∟How has this user not been blocked for supporting Lolita? Mods?!!!! Do your job!

∟This is so cute, he still loves you too. Like a drama adljadlj INSET TEXT EMOJI

∟say hi back how did you ever date if you cant figure this out

                ∟a∟ny armys here?

                             ∟   ffs

 

Minseok typed out a response to Lu Han’s message, then deleted it. He repeated the action a half dozen times before he finally managed:

_Hi_

He watched his phone, his stomach doing flipflops, his heart racing. It was ridiculous how invested he was in the potential response.

“It’s just a friendly message, for fucks sake Minseok calm down,” he hissed at himself.

_How have you been?_

Minseok sucked in a breath, skin tingling at the simple question.

_Good. You?_

What, were they going to talk about the weather next? Minseok would kick himself if he could.

_listen I’m in town right now. Transferred back a month ago. Can we meet?_

Minseok gripped his phone. Shit. Of all the messages, he had never even considered that one. In his mind, in his version of reality, Lu Han was always far away. He was gone, forever distanced. There wasn’t the chance of running into him. There was never the chance of meeting up, of talking. Of deciding to be friends.

But now there was, and he had no idea how to handle that.

He wanted to ask so many questions, none of which he should. Do you still have a girlfriend? Why did you break up with me? Why can’t I forget you? Why haven’t you forgotten me?

_Let me think about it_

It was as much as he could muster at the moment, as decisive as he could be. He was a mess of emotions, of feelings that he couldn’t pinpoint. The thought of seeing Lu Han again made his anxiety spike, brought out all the doubts, the fears, that he tried to bury. He couldn’t make a decision. Not now. Not yet.

_Ok. Goodnight_

 

 

We talked for a little bit through dms. He wants to meet up but I’m not sure if I should.

Posted by: Anonymous

∟Do you seriously think we care?

                ∟Why are you clicking on updates if you don’t?

∟I care. Please meet him and update us again

∟STAN LOONA

∟HEY DUMBASS THE ANSWER IS DON’T SEE HIM. LOVE YOUR BFF ps Sehun says hi

∟I want to know why you doubt yourself so much? Why not just meet him? What are you afraid of?

               ∟ Personally I’m afraid of sharks with rabies

                               ∟ I was asking the op……

                                                ∟Any armys here?

                                                                ∟Oh fuck off

∟LOLITA PERVERT

∟Off topic but have you guys been reading about the chart manipulation going on? *** was robbed!

                ∟Off topic but why are you posting this in a relationship advice café? Seriously do any of you read when you click on things?

                               ∟ I thought someone might care about injustice. Sorry

                                           ∟     Guys, your thread is making me very uncomfrotable.

 

They met at work eight years ago. They were both interns, nervous on their first day, fumbling in the copy room trying to impress their bosses. Lu Han cracked a joke, Minseok pretended to laugh, and then somehow coffee was spilled. After dabbing up the stain on Lu Han’s shirt, Minseok had to admit he had nice um…eyes. Yes, it was his eyes that first attracted him. Not his um….

Lu Han asked him out first, three months later. That was after they had started hanging out, watching football matches and grabbing a beer after they managed to escape the office for the night. Minseok had a few moments where he might have wanted to see Lu Han naked. Okay, more than a few moments. Apparently, the feeling was mutual. Minseok said yes to a date and from there they were inseparable.

Minseok ended up being hired, while Lu Han went to a different company. They moved in together, sharing a one bedroom apartment that was about equal distance to either of their offices. They were both promoted; they were both happy. They worked a lot, but they never failed to make time for each other, drinking coffee at their tiny Formica kitchen table in the mornings, or watching their favorite shows at night.

And then Lu Han had a choice. A considerable promotion if he moved to China. Minseok begged him not to say no on his account. And so he went.

Skype sessions become the norm. Emails. Texts. Late night phone calls. Lu Han flew back every chance he got, and Minseok made sure he was in China for holidays. It wasn’t ideal, but they made it work.

Until the last year. Minseok’s workload got heavier and  Lu Han had a massive project he was working on. The phone calls grew less until they were no more. Three word texts became the norm. _Have a good night. Have a good day. I love you. I miss you._

And then it was over. _I think we should see other people. Minseok it has been coming for a while. Please live your best life. Goodbye._

He heard from Baekhyun a few weeks later that Lu Han was posting pics with his new girlfriend. It was one more thing to add to the list of reasons he wanted to punch Lu Han in the face.

_He left me._

_He broke up with me._

_He fell in love with someone else._

But a year later Minseok was playing the fool. Fighting with his feelings, trying to ignore the fact that he hoped, he wished, he dreamed that Lu Han would come back into his life.

And it pissed him off to no end.

 

 

Even more so because he had agreed. He had decided to meet his ex-boyfriend, to sit across from him, to want to kiss shim and tell him he loved him but be unable to do anything but smile, nod, and pretend to be his friend.

Minseok arrived at the coffee shop before Lu Han, which wasn’t how he had planned it. In his head, he would saunter in, order ice americano, chat with the barista instead of looking around for his ex. Lu Han would be waiting for him. Minseok would sit down casually, make small talk, feign some interest, and then go.

Instead, he parked himself in a corner booth with his coffee and waited, eyes darting to the door every time it opened. He was nervous, and the caffeine was not helping. He felt jittery like he would knock down the napkin dispenser or maybe even a nearby chair if he made any sudden movements.

Lu Han arrived a little after eight, almost a half an hour after Minseok. Unlike Minseok’s arrival, Lu Han did manage to saunter in. His stride was the same lazy way of moving, he smiled at the barista and glanced around the café when he reached the counter.

He was dressed in jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt. His hair was dyed a reddish brown, longer than Minseok remembered but it suited him.

Minseok felt his heart leap into his throat. It was an old feeling, one he had years ago when they first started dating. When everything seemed to close off, when tunnel vision would descend, and all he could do was stare, all he could do was feel his stomach flutter at the sight of Lu Han. It was sickening, young love, gooey and sappy and something he never had once told anyone. And it was happening again.

Their eyes met, and Lu Han waved, a friendly gesture that made Minseok hold his breath.

It’s natural, Minseok told himself, to be attracted to his ex and to feel this way. They had spent seven years together. They had loved each other. Of course, he would react this way. It was completely normal. He shouldn’t dwell on it.

“Hi.” Lu Han had a soft voice, a shy smile. A way of being unassuming despite his pretty face. He was only loud when he got to know a person, something Minseok was well aware of.

“Hey,” Minseok muttered, gripping his coffee cup.

Lu Han slid into the booth across from Minseok, a smile still firmly planted on his face. “Sorry if you waited long. Traffic was bad.”

Minseok cleared his throat. “It usually is at this time.”

“Yeah. I guess I forgot.”

_After being away for so long…._

“So how long are you back for?” Minseok asked. He looked towards the window. It hurt less than looking at Lu Han. He was stupid. It was all so stupid, he told himself. He should never have agreed to it, to meet him. It was painful, physically painful to be this close to Lu Han and know this was it. This was all they could have.

“Forever,” Lu Han answered.

Minseok looked back towards his ex, eyebrow quirking up. The barista arrived with Lu Han’s drink, interrupting the moment.

Lu Han nodded towards the woman in thanks, taking the cup and raising it to his lips.

“You transferred back for good?” Minseok was dumbfounded. And then his lips moved faster than they should have, words tumbling out that were better left unsaid. “What about your girlfriend?”

He wanted to run and hide after the words left his mouth. He was mortified that it was literally one of the first things he had said to his ex. Like yes, I am thinking about her. I am thinking about the fact you are with her and not me.

“We broke up months ago,” Lu Han answered simply.

“Oh.” Minseok felt a pang of something. Not sadness, definitely not sadness. Was it relief? “Sorry to hear that.”

Lu Han shrugged. “It’s fine. Really. We weren’t well suited for each other.”

What was he supposed to say? How should he react? Should he dig his grave further? He didn’t know what to do, what to say, so he remained silent, eyes turning downcast. He stared at the table, unconsciously worrying his bottom lip.

“I want to apologize to you,” Lu Han started. “I shouldn’t have broken up with you like that.”

Minseok snorted. “You mean a text message isn’t adequate for a seven-year relationship?” He met Lu Han’s eyes once again. He knew he probably looked angry, and he was. Any sense of relief, any sense of confusion, morphed to anger once he thought back at that moment, at the way Lu Han had said goodbye. AT the memory of how he felt receiving that text.

“No. I mean –– yes, that too.” Lu Han sucked in a breath. “I didn’t want to hold you down. I didn’t want you to waste away waiting for me. Minseok, I didn’t…I still love you.”

For a second, Minseok considered throwing his coffee in Lu Han’s face. Storming out of the café with the flourish of every wronged woman he had ever seen in a drama.

But the look in Lu Han’s eyes, the sadness, the sincerity, held him back.

“I don’t believe you did it for me,” Minseok said, voice low. “You broke my heart.”

“I know, I know. And I can’t forgive myself for that.” Lu Han’s Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He looked close to tears. “It wasn’t because I wanted to date. Fuck, she wasn’t even my type. We went on a few dates and rarely saw each other. It wasn’t like ti was with you. It never could be.”

“You transferred back because you thought I would forgive you right away.” He wasn’t asking, he knew.

“No,” Lu Han denied it. “I don’t want you to forgive me right away. I don’t deserve it. But I’m back, and I’ll do whatever I can for a second chance if you’ll give it to me.”

Thirty minutes ago Minseok was struggling with the fact he wanted to kiss Lu Han but wouldn’t be able to. Now, faced with the possibility he could, he was ready to shut it all down.

It was confusing and frustrating, and he hated it. “I still love you.” And he was bound to say stupid shit; Lu Han could draw that out of him even now. “You know.”

“You do?” Lu Han seemed to perk up, leaning in closer, hope in his eyes.

“Yeah. I do. And I hated myself for it because I thought you were happy with someone else,” Minseok admitted. “And now you come in and tell me you’re single and for some fucked up reason I don’t want just to say okay, let’s date again. Even if I still love you. Even if I still want you.”

“That’s fair,” Lu Han said. “I deserve it.”

Minseok sighed. “Yeah. You do.”

 

 

 

Update for those who care: I met up with him for coffee. He broke up with his gf. He wants to get back together but I told him I had to think about it. I still have feelings for him but it seems like it could be bad to get back together with someone who broke up with me like that.

Posted by: Anonymous

             ∟   DATE DATE DATE DATE DATE

                ∟Am I the only one who suddenly feels lonely? ;;;;;

                ∟Sehun says you should sleep with him then decide but Sehun is wrong. Love your bff

                               ∟ Babe you weren’t saying that last night

              ∟  Loonnnnaaaa

                              ∟  You forgot the word stan

                                               ∟ Any armys here?

                                                                ∟Fuck off

                                                                            ∟    Why are you so rude?

                                                                                              ∟  I second this ALSO ANY ARMYS HERE

              ∟  ARE YOU AFRAID OF LOSING YOUR RIGHTS? VOTE FOR **** **** AND REGAIN FREEDOM OF SPEECH NOW

                               ∟ No

                ∟Do what your heart tells you

                                ∟His heart tells him to ask Naver everything so I am not sure this is good advice

                             ∟   HIS BOYFRIEND IS INTO LOLITA STUFF OMG ARE YOU GYS BLIND WERHE IN THE HELL ARE THE MODS

 

 

Minseok knocked on the door, a soft rap. He straightened his posture, tugging down on his wool coat. The apartment building hallway smelled like mothballs. It was dimly lit, the building showing age. It was in a trendy part of town, one that wasn’t entirely gentrified yet. He guessed the flat Lu Han was renting was probably an excessive amount of money, considering there were cracks in the walls of the stairwell but a Mercedes parked outside. The price of old-world character, he assumed.

Lu Han opened the door a few seconds after Minseok knocked, smiling widely at the sight of his ex. He wore in flannel PJ pants and a loose grey t-shirt. Minseok had to fight from doing a once-over, eyes lingering places they shouldn’t.

Minseok held up the bag of takeout he had brought over. “Chicken still okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Lu Han held open the door, Minseok padding in.

Lu Han’s apartment was an open concept, grey hardwood floors, exposed brick, a kitchen and living room that blended. The sleek look of stainless steel, the crisp lines of mid-century modern furniture. Abstract art hung on the walls, amid old paint and windows framed by darkly stained wood trim. It was beautiful, expensive looking. Airy and open and decorated precisely to Lu Han’s taste.

“It’s nice,” Minseok remarked as he slipped off his shoes.

“Thanks.” Lu Han reached for the bag of food, hand brushing against Minseok’s.

Minseok fumbled, pushing the bag towards him.

Lu Han laughed, taking the bag and walking towards the kitchen.

The football game had already started, playing on the large flat screen that dominated the far wall of the living room area. Minseok walked over, discreetly checking out the décor before taking a seat.

It had been a lot of back and forth, a lot of internal debate before he agreed to see Lu Han again. It wasn’t an easy decision, even if in some ways it should have been. Coming to terms with the fact Lu Han had broken up with him using some fucked up notion of self-sacrifice, well….it wasn’t an easy thing to swallow. But in the end, he wasn’t going to lose the chance to see this through. To see what else may come of it.

To see what else….

“You look nice.” Lu Han sat down next to him, a respectable distance away.

Minseok had to fight against smiling like a fool. “Thanks. Um, you too.”

Minseok turned his attention to the game, leaning forward, hands clasped, as he watched the players move down the field. He was hyperaware of the man next to him, doing his best not to resort to glancing over too much.

Football games and takeout. It felt like it was four years before, the two of them holed up in their much smaller, much less luxurious apartment. But if it were four years earlier, they wouldn’t have two feet of space between them. They wouldn’t be discreetly stealing glances at each other or trying to think of what to say.

They would be a tangle of arms and legs, splayed out on the sofa, Minseok’s back pressed to Lu Han’s chest or vice versa. They would be at ease, enjoying the time they had together, the time away from their crazy work schedules. There would be sort kisses. Jokes. Laughter. Inevitably around the second half, as long as the game wasn’t that important, there would be more kissing. Eventually, clothes would come off, hands would wander. Lu Han knew all the places to kiss, all the places to touch, to drive him….

“I want to kiss you.” Minseok looked over, afraid if he didn’t say it now he never would.

Lu Han looked surprised for a moment, but his expression quickly changed to one of amusement. “You too, huh?”

“Shut up and come here before I change my mind.”

Lu Han scooted over, looking as eager as Minseok felt. It was awkward at first, neither man sure who should reach for who. Once Minseok leaned in, Lu Han followed, their lips meeting as a soft press.

It was far too chaste for Minseok’s mood. He reached, hand going to Lu Han’s nape. His nails grazed along Lu Han’s smooth skin, fingers carding into his hair. Twisting himself he moved to deepen the kiss, lips parting.

Lu Han reciprocated, sucking in Minseok’s bottom lip, angling his head.

This. This is what he had missed for the last year. The spark. The fire that came with the press of their lips, with the way it felt so comfortable. The taste that he could swear was distinct to Lu Han. The feeling like he was home, that he was loved, that he was ready to love in turn.

It was familiar but not. After a thousand plus kisses, after eight years, this was still exciting to him. It still made his heart race, made his body react in a way none of his blind dates, in a way none of the Kim Junmyeon’s of the world could.

Eight years ago he had waxed romantically to himself, words unspoken except in his mind, that maybe they were made for each other. That perhaps the soulmate bullshit he saw in movies, read about online, that his little sister droned on about, wasn’t a lie. That such a perfect feeling, such a strong and powerful connection, physically and mentally, shouldn’t be overlooked.

Kissing Lu Han, touching Lu Han, made him dizzy. It still made him dizzy. After the pain of a breakup, after the anger and the confusion and the sadness, it still made him feel like he was floating. And it was nonsense, really it was, to try to compare it to romantic concepts. He would never say it out loud; he shouldn’t dwell on it. But it was true. The way he wanted to touch, to feel, to love and be loved in return. It was true. And it was indescribable in so many ways.

Minseok was needy. Insistent. It had been too long. He had waited too long. He pushed Lu Han back, breaking the kiss.

Lu Han let out a noise of surprise, eyes wide, unsuspecting.

Minseok had already gone this far; he wasn’t going to turn back. With a swift set of movements, he moved to straddle Lu Han, perching himself on Lu Han’s firm thighs, his hand going to cup Lu Han’s left cheek. His nails grazed Lu Han’s skin, thumb digging in.

“Min-“ Lu Han’s words ended when Minseok’s lips met his.

Minseok pressed his lips against Lu Han’s, parting them, tongue darting out. Lu Han kissed him back, hands going to Minseok’s sides, palms splaying against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. He fisted the material as the kiss deepened, moaning softly into their lip lock.

They used to kiss for hours when they first started dating. Lazy kisses that made Minseok’s stomach tie in knots. A feeling that made him want more and even if there was more, want more yet again. It was a fever now, a race to make up for lost time. He wanted to touch, to be touched, to feel it all.

Teeth clashed as they kissed, Minseok sucking on Lu Han’s tongue as he experimentally rolled his hips along Lu Han’s thighs.

Lu Han’s touch became a grip, hands moving lower to Minseok’s hips, fingers pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

Minseok could feel his dick harden, strain against the denim. They had done ridiculously little to have him this turned on, but he couldn’t help it. He remembered, his body remembered. He knew what it felt like for Lu Han to fuck him into a stupor or vice versa. To know that the person he was kissing that he was on top of knew how to pleasure him like no other. How to leave him a sobbing mess, fucked out yet begging for more.

When their lips parted, Minseok’s breath hitched. He leaned in, pressing soft kisses along Lu Han’s jaw.

“You drive me crazy,” Lu Han rasped, hands moving to cup Minseok’s ass, kneading and squeezing. “I’ve missed you. Fucking hell I’ve missed you.”

Minseok didn’t have to tell him the feeling was mutual. He was sure Lu Han could feel it, knew from the slow roll of Minseok’s hips, from the strain in the front of his jeans.

Minseok whimpered, teeth grazing Lu Han’s neck, lips moving to suck and mark along the skin.

Lu Han’s hands continued to move, smoothing from Minseok’s ass to his hips, to his sides, touching and caressing, squeezing.

“I want you to fuck me,” Minseok whispered, words ghosting against the place where Lu Han’s neck met his collarbone. He licked along the dip, tongue mapping out the expanse he had once known so well.

Lu Han moaned. He rolled his hips up, his hardness pressing against Minseok’s. “God you’re so fucking hot, the things you do to me,” Lu Han husked.

Minseok smiled into Lu Han’s skin, slips still working to mark, to claim, to help him remember.

But it wasn’t going to be slow, neither of them wanted it to be a languid, soft and drawn out affair. When Minseok’s lips left Lu Hans’ skin, he found his shirt being tugged up. From there it was a set of awkward movements, the two men breaking away long enough to divest themselves of their garments. Messy kisses in between ended with a deep liplock, Lu Han pulling Minseok back onto his lap, this time with their bodies touching skin to skin.

Minseok was hyper aware of it, of the way his thighs felt sliding against Lu Han’s. At the sensation of Lu Han’s hands smoothing along his hips, cupping his ass. The overwhelming need when their hips rolled, their erections sliding against each other, both men moaning in tandem.

When Lu Han leaned in, hand going to graze along Minseok’s nipple, Minseok leaned his head back. The bud was hard; he had always been extra sensitive there.

Lu Han knew what to do, remembered perfectly. His lips closed over the pink bud, lapping, suckling as his free hand went to caress Minseok’s other nipple.

Minseok felt his dick twitch, the sensation of Lu Han suckling driving him into a frenzy. He rutted, fingers carding through Lu Han’s hair. He wanted to be filled. He wanted to be fucked, the memory of Lu Han driving into him, hard thrusts,  making him writhe in anticipation.

“Lu Han,” he whined, tugging at Lu Han’s hair, fingers twisting in the locks, back arching.

Lu Han answered by swirling his tongue along the bud. Minseok’s breath hitched at the stimulation.

“Bend over.” The words were spoken against skin, Lu Han’s hot breath puffing along Minseok’s abused nipple.

Minseok swallowed, thick and heavy, reluctantly climbing off. He positioned himself on the sofa, ass int eh air, body tensing with anticipation.

He heard Lu Han move around but didn’t look. Waiting patiently until the felt the first touch. The lubricant was cold on his skin, trailing along his crack, Lu Han’s fingers playing on his skin before his hands squeezed, parting the cheeks of his ass, revealing his hole.

Minseok dug his fingers into the royal blue fabric of the sofa, legs parting wider as he waited.

Lu Han smeared the lubricant around his hole, finger massaging along the pink and puckered flesh. Lu Han put one hand on Minseok’s back, fingers trailing lightly down his spine as the other hand went to work teasing along Minseok’s entrance.

“You should be fucking illegal my god,” Lu Han rasped, the tip of his finger pressing into Minseok’s entrance.

Minseok keened, pushing back, wanting more.

Lu Han tested, sliding his digit in slowly, waiting for Minseok to adjust. When Minseok didn’t show a sign of discomfort, Lu Han pressed his finger in, not stopping until he was at the knuckle.

“You’re tight but fuck you’ve always been tight.”

“Then fuck me open,” Minseok challenged, half-joking, half-hoping.

It felt different, but not bad. His body remembered, he remembered. He hadn’t slept with anyone since Lu Han, and he worried he wouldn’t last long. But he knew it would be worth it. It wasn’t going to be quick, even if their lovemaking was fast-paced, even if he came quickly. It wouldn’t be one time, not tonight, not after so long. They would draw the pleasure out of each other time and time again, both of them craving it.

“Don’t tempt me,” Lu Han hissed, a second finger entering Minseok.

Lu Han worked Minseok open, fingers darting in, the pace increasing until Minseok had his head buried int eh sofa, silent cries of pleasure muffled when Lu Han’s fingers hit his prostate. He drove into the gland, Minseok whimpering into the couch, ass pushing back.

Lu Han knew when it was time. His fingers removed, Minseok’s hole clenched around air, needing to be filled.

Lu Han squeezed the flesh of Minseok’s ass, kneading it slowly. “How should we do this?”

“Sit down,” Minseok ordered, voice rough. His legs shook as he tried to stand. Lu Han grabbed his hand, helping him, smiling as he sunk into the sofa.

Minseok swallowed, hands pushing into Lu Han’s shoulders, steadying himself.

Lu Han let his head fall back as Minseok straddled him, eyes dark.

When Minseok positioned himself, ass perched on Lu Hans’ hard cock, Lu Han reached. He cupped Minseok’s hips, helping to guide him.

Minseok’s fingers gripped onto Lu Han’s shoulders as he sunk down, a whine escaping his lips as Lu Han’s cock stretched him. He keened, sucking Lu Han’s deep inside, walls spreading against the intrusion. He felt full, so full.

When he was fully seated, he rolled his hips, testing, earning a low and throaty moan from Lu Han.

He raised his hips and then lowered them, slamming down, sucking Lu Han’s cock in before pulling back. He bounced, Lu Han’s hands traveling to Minseok’s ass, squeezing him, urging him on.

Minseok rode him at a breakneck pace, hips rolling, fingers dug into Lu Han’s shoulders as they shared their pleasure. It was right. They fit together like they always had, they knew what the other liked. Hard touches, the right movements.

Their lips slotted together in a slopping kiss, tongues massaging into each other as they reveled in the sensation of being one after so long.

Minseok knew before it happened, gripping onto Lu Han as he was suddenly lifted, impaled on Lu Han’s cock.

Minseok threw his head back, crying out as the angle changed. Lu Han was deep inside him, holding him to him, carrying him towards the table. When his back hit the cold tabletop he writhed, a momentary discomfort forgotten when Lu Han gripped his thighs and began to pound into him fast and hard.

Minseok hooked his leg around Lu Han’s waist, fingers dragged along the cold wood of the tabletop, looking for anything to hang onto as he was fucked open.

Lu Han’s cock slammed into him, balls slapping against his skin, Lu Han grunting, a sheen of sweat on his brow.

“You take me so well,” he rasped, head thrown back, exposing his long neck.

Minseok whined, wanting it all. He wanted Lu Han to fill him, wanted to find his release. “I’ve wanted you in me, wanted you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Lu Han slammed into him, pushing Minseok’s legs up.

Minseok could feel the coil in his stomach tighten, the release building. He reached forward, fisting his cock in time to Lu Han’s thrusts.

Lu Han reached, his fingers finding Minseok’s nipple. He tweaked it, palming the bud as he drove in hard.

One hard thrust and he was fucking into Minseok’s prostate, Minseok keening, back arching, feeling the warmth tease along his limbs.

“Going to–“

“Come for me,” Lu Han urged.

Another pump to his cock and he was coming, shooting his seed onto his stomach, clenching around Lu Han’s cock as he cried out.

Lu Han drove into him even harder, hitting his abused prostate as he chased his release. Minseok felt his muscles contract, tense and release at the overstimulation. His cock spurted as he was fucked hard, breathless gasps of pain and pleasure mixing as he writhed.

A few seconds later and Lu Han was letting out a guttural moan, hips stilling, hot seed shooting inside of Minseok. His hips rocked lazily once, then twice, as he came, fingers digging into Minseok’s flesh.

They took a moment to catch their breath before either moved. Lu Han pulled out, leaning forward to plant soft kisses on Minseok’s cheeks.

“I love you,” he whispered words of endearment that Minseok knew were sincere.

“Then clean me up” Minseok muttered, boneless, fucked out, and seriously waiting for the second round.

 

 

 

UPDATE: We decided to date again. Huge thanks to everyone. I probably won’t post again here. Thanks again.

Posted by: Anonymous

               ∟ LOLITA PERVERTS ARE DATING WTF

                            ∟    Why haven’t you quite\ this site yet?

                                                ∟IT IS QUYIT OMAG

            ∟    Good for you! OMG anon we should turn this into a drama!~!!

                ∟Any armys here?

                              ∟  Hey thanks for agreeing with me before ALSO STAN LOONA

                                                **∟** Die

                                                                ∟Want to date? I mean not the rude guy but stan loona 

                                                                             ∟Only if you stan loona                                                                                                            

                                                                                               ∟ Deal. Let’s date for real

              ∟  I WOULD BE MAD EXCEPT SEHUN JUST TOOK ME ON VACATION AND MY ASS HURTS                        TOO MUCH TO BE MAD LOVE BAEKHYUN

               ∟ Am I the only one uncomfortable here?

          ∟      Hey not to rain on your parade but have you seen this? <link>

Link:

UPDATE TO IM THE GUY WHO WAS AN ASS AND DUMPED MY BOYFRIEND VIA TEXT AFTER A  7 YEAR RELATIONSHIP / 3 YEAR LDR BUT LOVE HIM TO DEATH EVNE THO I SUCK BUT MY GOD HE HAS AMAZING CHEEKS AND PERSONALITY AND HE FUCKING LOVES FOOTBALL AND I WANT TO MARRY HIM : We’re back together now! And I mean baaack together *wink wink*

Posted by: Anonymous

             ∟   Wtf is wrong with the people on this site seriously

                           ∟     Stan loona

                                              ∟  You know I will babe PS ANY ARMYS HERE

 

**Author's Note:**

> XIUHAN 4 LYFE. Thank you, legit, to xiuhan tlist and tumblr because FOUR YEARS. ily GUYS


End file.
